


On the Top of the World

by BaggageBegone



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggageBegone/pseuds/BaggageBegone
Summary: A look into the secret, twisted life of Chairman Rose.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Rose | Chairman Rose, Mary | Marnie/Rose | Chairman Rose, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Olive | Oleana/Beet | Bede, Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	On the Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no idea if I'll finish this honestly.  
> I hope people like it! It's going to get twisted.

Marnie struggles against the bindings on her wrists, the darkness induced by her blindfold seemingly closing in on her. She can tell that she’s in a vehicle because of the bumps of the wheels jerking her around, and that she’s in a box because of the edges she hit while being jerked around, but beyond that she has no awareness of her surroundings or situation. But it can’t be good.  
She’s still wearing her clothes, she notices. Her hair is still done how she likes it. She can’t feel any bruises on her skin. This was a clean job, by a professional. That isn’t comforting.

Oleana fixes her hair in the mirror as Marnie spirals further in the back of her Master’s truck. What a brat. She hasn’t stopped squirming since the tranquilizers wore off. She can’t help but feel a little bit of sympathy for the girl, though. She has no idea what she’s in for.  
She turns into her Master’s property, pulling up to identify herself. She flashes the security guard the brand on her wrist and drives on in.

The view is nice from the top. Rose watches his Head Mistress make her way up his driveway, no doubt bringing him her latest catch. He had ordered some fresh meat. Young. His eye was on a competitor in the gym challenge, the sister of one of the leaders. She’d crossed paths with Bede, his prodegy-slash-scout, a few times, but wasn’t seen as a threat. She was, however, a prime target.

The car has stopped. Marnie lays still, almost afraid to breathe. She hears grunts outside the box she’s trapped in, right before she’s hoisted up and out of the trunk. Soon, she’s back on wheels, rolling to the unknown.  
After a minute or so, she finally sees light again. A sliver of it hits her face, making her squint. There’s... a man looking over her. A man she’s met before. Rose. The rest of the lid to the box is removed, revealing his secretary standing to the side. Marnie begins to speak, but before she can say anything comprehensible, Rose sticks his thumb in her mouth, grabbing her jaw. “Why, hello there. It’s nice to see you again.”

_Clink._

A leash has been attached to Marnie’s pendant. She looks down at it, then up at Rose. He smiles. Oleana does not.


End file.
